Secret Wars
by alphaseven1234567
Summary: What will happen if an evil alien force from another universe occupies the queens blade universe secretly? What will happen to their fate? Earth elite force a secret military force created by the UN and Galactic Federation Force during 1955 and become active during 1980's. Would the Earth elite force helps them or not? It's up to Commander Ashtar Sheran's decision.
1. Introduction

A10TION:

Okay I don't own this anime it belongs to its respectful owners and this is just a fan fiction novel just for fun with some of my original characters mixed with the queens blade characters, 2nd this will not be a boring story as you expected this will be a less shitty drama story, more actions like stealth action theme, espionage, and many more. I'll put some heavy plot holes, mysteries, and some reality stuff on it(it will not be boring, it has sense of humour and some racism). 3rd or last not but not the least in every end of the chapter there will be some trivia and questions and read some announcements.

Original characters introduction:

1) **Crisostomo Hayme Dela Cruz** – the main character of the story his nationality is Filipino and he is part of the earth elite force his rank is master sergeant. He is quiet, and just talks to the people he knew and expect a lot of mystery about this man. His face is like Robin Padilla but more brown and muscular.

Age:** 32(Has a young body of an early 20 years old adult),** Height: **5' 11",** Hair color and hair style: **Black and Robin Padilla hairstyle,** Eye color: **Black,** Ethnicity: **Filipino-Malay**

2) **John Paul Berenger** – an ex-US force recon marine and a veteran of gulf war, he is open to many people but hides his military identity for protection, he has a Filipino friend who is also and ex-Philippine army special forces who moves to USA. He now works as an employee in a gun shop along with his Filipino friend and other Japanese friend. His face is like the young Tom Berenger.

Age: **25,** Height: **6' 2",** Hair color and hair style: **Blonde and military cut hairstyle,** Eye color: **Hazel brown,** Ethnicity: **White Caucasian**

3) **Carlo Jose Buboy Lizares** – an ex-Philippine army scout ranger who now moves to USA to have a simple life and escape the hellish life in the Philippines, he 1st meet John Paul in a secret military tournament in fort benning he was fascinated how accurate is John in shooting competition, and John was fascinated to him how stealthy he was in campaign competition or like a ghost with no evidences. He is a comedian and a drunktard type of person and he is very friendly.

Age: **24,** Height: **5' 8",** Hair color and hair style: **Black with curly hair style(Aeta ancestry),** Eye color: **Black,** Ethnicity: **Malay with Aeta ancestry**

4) **Ryo Kojima** – a Japanese-American and another friend of John Paul, he is a civil engineer graduate and has an average knowledge of martial arts and a fan of Bruce Lee. He once entered in MMA competition in early UFC competition he lost in 6th fight and was send to hospital and holdsa grudge to the African-American who defeated him. He is also a joker and comedian type of person, and he is weak in alcoholic drinks and has habit to roll in the floor and punch non-living objects like trees or walls and he talks to it. He is a part timer in the gun shop and secretly a muslim and has a mustache.

Age: **25,** Height: **5' 11",** Hair color and hairstyle: **Black and bald,** Eye color: **Black,** Etnicity: **Japanese or Nippon**

5) **Kyle John Berenger** – the younger brother of John Paul he is top 1 in his school and reads advance books and use his free time as a bush crafter and also enters in karate competitions, he is secretly a pervert and is not anymore a virgin because he was secretly raped by his mother and his college girl cousin who is now a nurse. He was handsome and cute guy and no.1 crush in junior high school campus.

Age: **15,** Height: **5' 5",** Hair color and hair style: **Brown and side and rear trim hair style,** Eye color: **Blue,** Ethnicity: **White Caucasian**

6) **Tony Dick Atkinson** – a middle age rich British nationality who has a tie with free masons and DARPA company and one of the ambassadors of galactic federation force. He is arrogant and ignorant and has a high pride of himself. He face looks like Rowan Atkinson or Mr. Bean. He is a cry baby and loves to bet money.

Age: **32,** Height: **5' 11",** Hair color and hair style: **Reddish brown and bald top hair style,** Eye color: **Greyish black,** Ethnicity: **Anglo Saxon white**

7) **General Raymart Washington** – the general of the earth elite force and the ones who plans their missions and strategies he talks to Hayme and give him orders through radio. He is the descendant of George Washington he fought in world war 2 in the pacific as a "Marine Raider" and become a general in Korean war. He is one of the founder of Earth Elite Force, he is badass and sometimes he is in the front lines. He has an anger management problem especially in war situation.

Age: **68(But has the body of 45 years old man),** Height: **5' 10",** Hair color and hair style: **White(Black before) and bald top hair style,** Eye color: **Brown,** Ethnicity: **White Caucasian**

8) **Katherine Marie Atkinson** – the sister of Tony she does not have tie with free masons she does not even know what his brother involved into. She is an architect and always picks a fight with arrogant people full of pride, she knows martial arts and she'll kick your ass.

Age: **26,** Height: **5' 2",** Hair color and hair style: **Reddish brown with shoulder length hair,** Eye color: **Green,** Ethnicity: **Anglo Saxon white**

A10TION:

Ah, guys General Washington has something to tell you, **"Listen up marines! You limp dick faggots! We will have a war with this ugly Swiss cheese face aliens! Are you ready to die, be eaten by worms, and become a fertilizers for the plants? Then please fall in line and join the earth elite force! OORAHH!"**

Ok guys this fan fiction novel is mixed up with my incoming novel in Youtube maybe in start of December as a Christmas present for all of you. It may be called **"Crossover"** but in my original novel this queens blade universe is not included. Ah, guys General Washington has something to tell you again my friends please forgive his attitude, **"Ok motherfuckers! You son of the bitches limp dick faggots! You cock sucking whores! The earth elite force or the galactic federation force marines have something to tell you! We have 2 words but 1 answer FUCK YOU!"** Ahm…. Guys sorry for General Washington's attitude, ahm you know, this old man suffer from PTSD after world war 2 and Korean war when his men was ambush by the Japs and his whole battalion was overrun by the North Korean Gooks. He has also an anger management problem. So okay are you ready for chapter 1? If yes take the red pill and if not just take the blue pill.


	2. Chapter 1: Infilitration

Chapter 1: Infiltration

January 1, 1993 – Somewhere outside the earth or also known as outer space

**"This is Alpha 1 Satellite nothing to report." **

**"Affirmative Alpha 1 this is moon headquarters you may now proceed to the dark side of the earth." **

**"Roger that moon headquarters preparing anti-gravity propulsion system, setting to Mach 3." **

**"Moon headquarters calling moon headquarters, this is Delta 6 satellite we just received a contact from Delta 8 satellite, Delta 9 and Delta 10 has just been destroyed, Hotel 2 battleship is being currently attack by an unknown alien force. Everybody all satellites and battleships battle station, I repeat battle station." **

**"Roger that Delta 6, calling all satellites and battle ships to prepare for an invasion. Attention all satellites and battleships from Earth to Jupiter prepare for an unknown alien threat, prepare for battle station, I repeat battle station."**

After 15 minutes satellites and battleships from Jupiter to earth are under attack from an alien contact.

**"This is moon headquarters! Moon base is under attack! Were in heavy fire! Calling the attention of General Raymart Washington! We need the launching codes for the nukes! I repeat we need the launch codes for the nukes!" **

**"God damn it moon headquarters! This is General Washington of Alpha 1 troop carrier! Now ready your fucking hands in the keyboard! Launch codes are Jollibee 7, Mac Donalds 13, Wendys 6, KFC 5, Burger king 2, and Pizza hut 8. HEY! Did you fucking got it!? No repetitions okay!? Were also under attack in here!** (Navy crewmen 1 interrupted: "Sir! Phalanx 3 got a jammed bullet!") **What!? Phalanx 3 got JAMMED! Damn it! Send 2 engineers and 5 heavy troopers in there, MOVE!" **

**"This is moon headquarters launch codes confirm, thanks general you just saved our ass!" **

**"Calling moon headquarters this is Alpha 1 satellite a 5 fast alien scout ships just entered the atmosphere of dark side of the earth! We failed to shot it down! DAMN FUCKING ALIEN DRONES! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US! FUCK YOU ALL! Moon headquarters alien scout ships is heading towards to the U.S. of A! I repeat alien scout ships are heading to the U.S. of A!" **

**"We hear you Alpha 1 redirecting contact call to the Atlantic base. Calling Atlantic base calling Atlantic base, this is moon headquarters do you read us over?" **

**"This is Atlantic base we hear you, what's the report?" **

**"Atlantic base we just spotted 5 alien scout ship threats heading towards to the U.S. they will be coming to your area in just 1 minute. We want you to take down those scout ships over." **

**"Roger that moon headquarters, anti-aircraft turrets preparation in 15 seconds. Calling all personnels of Atlantic base calling all personnels of Atlantic base, alien threats heading towards our position request fire at will at all targets. We got 5 contacts, I repeat we got 5 contacts."**

After 1 minute of waiting 5 alien scout ships entered the area, 4 alien scout ships were taken down by the underwater Atlantic base AA-turrets except for one.

**"HOLY SHIT! Headquarters this is AA-12 we got our AA jammed in the chamber! An alien scout ship just passed us! Call the Pentagon now!" **

**"We hear you AA-12, redirecting contact call to the Pentagon…. Hello, good evening Mr chief director we have an emergency situation. Mr director an alien threat just entered the U.S. coast, and directing towards to area 51. Ah…. Oh my…. Mr director we just track it's location in the radar it's heading towards the direction of the Earth ambassador Mr Tony Dick Atkinson, the alien's intention might be the Earth's ambassador all along." **

**"Okay we hear you Atlantic base we will warn the ambassador and cancel their meeting in area 51 facility."**

To be continue….

* * *

Trivia and questions:

1) As you can see in the novel, earth military technology is probably advance than we think. Like the **Phalanx CIWS 2nd generation**. The bullets that have been used by the secret military government is capable of cutting through hard/solid objects like steel, it can cut through like a knife through butter. This bullet is called **Penetrator bullet**, this bullet was created by a **Filipino scientist** in Area 51, the bullet is still powered by the gun powder but the interior of the slug is attached with a small anti-gravity device so it can travel to outer space and underwater, it is non-magnetic and very hard. This Penetrator bullet was inspired by the Frequency blade in Metal gear solid games. It depends on the calibre, let say a 9mm penetrator bullet can pass through 20 centimetres of steel, while the .45 calibre can pass through 15 centimetres of steel because it's slower than 9mm but has more stopping power. We can't imagine how powerful the bullet was the Phalanx was using, those bullets might be passing through 3 or 5 metres of alien steel, the same with the underwater AA-turrets of the Atlantic base, that might be the reason why they taken those alien scout ships with no sweat except for the one AA-turret that jammed because of the water pressure. Now imagine this bullet being chambered in a rail gun turret, with that speed and large calibre it might pass through an alien mothership.

2) The satellites and the battleships in this chapter is equipped with Phalanx, rail guns, hell fire missiles, and high energy laser turrets. The battle ships they are using are **world war 2 U.S. battle ships**, but it was upgraded with this weapons as I said, this makes them a **2nd generation battle ships**. Not only that this satellites and battleships are equipped with anti-gravity system, and solar power systems it was also upgraded with the force barrier system in each corner.

3) The Alien scout ships are 3 times faster than the F-16 jet fighter and it size is big as a 747 Boeing aircraft, but it was no match to the speed and fire power of the penetrator bullets.

4) How did this unknown alien force just passed through the security satellites in Delta 9 and 10's area? What was the alien's intention? Would they kidnap the ambassador or attack area 51? That's the mystery we gonna found it in the next chapter.

5) My question is what is the alien's intention? Feel free to answer and comment in the review box.


	3. Chapter 2: Ambush and Reunion

Chapter 2: Ambush and reunion

January 1, 1993 – Area 51 high security highway – 7:30 PM

Somewhere in the restricted highway of Area 51 there are 10 convoys of the 1st company of the 75th regiment army rangers escorting the ambassador to area 51 facility, 5 are Humvees with tow missiles and 5 are M54 troop transport truck, in the middle is the ambassador's limo.

**"This is convoy 1 no anomalies here." **

**"This is convoy 10 we hear you convoy 1 there are no also anomalies here."**

Inside the limo Tony is watching the boxing fight between Mexico and Britain, it was live via satellite.

**"Garcia duck the hook of Hilton! Garcia counter with the straight! Nice hit from Garcia!"**

**"Shit! Hilton use your 1-2 combination damn it!"** Tony shouts while watching the T.V.

**"Oh Hilton is cornered! He is taking barrage of punches from Garcia! Garcia ducks Hilton's right counter hook! Garcia counter him with the straight! Hilton is down out of the ring! It's a knockout from Garcia! Mexico has won once again!..."**

Tony just stare at the T.V. and his mouth was widely open for he can't believe to what he saw that Britain's no. 1 boxing champion was knocked out and fall outside the ring, then suddenly Tony shouted and start cursing the Mexican boxer in the T.V., **"BLOODY HELL! BLOODY FUCKING HELL! This can't be happening! Fuck you Mexican whore! Fuck you! You bloody piss drinkers! I gonna shove King Arthur's Excalibur in your ass! Fuck your nachos and burritos! NO! NO! NOOOO! NOOOOO!(Crying) This is not real I lost the bet to that ugly Mexican ambassador, then he will bloody ransack my money that I hardly earn for 5 months! I bet he will just use the money to buy some freaking cocaine and sell it to those drug lords with the highest bidder! MOMMMMMYYYYYYY!"**

Suddenly the T.V. was interrupted showing the chief director of Pentagon, **"Mr Tony Dick Atkinson we have an emergency problem. I already cancelled your meeting in Area 51 facility, and I also inform the rangers to send you to a nearest hotel for an overnight stay. Problem is there was an alien scout ship heading to your way, and we believe it is after you."**

**"Wha-What!? Mr Director please protect me! I-I don't want to die yet, I-I don't want to become a fertilizer for this desert cactuses! Im a virgin, I-I did not fuck a woman yet! I don't want to lose my material possessions yet! Mr Director SAVE MEEEEEEE!" **

Suddenly one of the convoys exploded, **"Holy fucking shit! This is convoy 2, convoy 1 has just been hitted by an unknown hostile!**(Convoy 2 tow missile operator: "Holy…. Mother of God, Sarge you gotta see this!") **Oh, son of the bitch! Calling all rangers fire at will at all incoming targets, southeast of our current position at 4 o'clock!" **

**"Ah, shit! This is convoy 9, we just lost convoy 8! Sarge! We need a safe route or else we will be roasted meat in here!" **

**"This is convoy 2, requesting all convoys to enter the canyon. When we got there get inside the cave and escort the ambassador, protect the ambassador at all cost!"**

The convoy was in heavy fire upon entering the canyon, they lost 2 more convoys entering the canyon thus leaving them with only 6 convoys.

**"Halt! It's a dead end, wait that's the cave, all rangers dismount! Bring those anti-tank and anti-air launchers with you, also disassemble those M2 and TOWS we need those to fight back to those bastards!"** Ranger Sergeant ordered.

**"Sarge! What the fuck was that thing!? Is that an alien UFO? Or is that a soviet classified weapon?"** Ranger 1 asked the Sergeant, and the Sergeant reply, **"I don't know, I don't know. If it's the soviets we should be a communist state 40 years ago already. The design in that UFO is weird and other worldly, the government is hiding many things from us. Am I right Mr Ambassador?"**

The Ambassador looks frustrated to what the ranger Sergeant says and he angrily replied, **"Don't blame it on us! Im just a puppet of the U.N. you can't either blame it on me! How about you call you headquarters and send some rescue operation on us!" **

**"My apologies Mr Ambassador. Come in HQ come in HQ, this is the 1st ****company of the 75th ****ranger regiment. We were ambushed by an unidentified flying object probably soviets, we just lose 4 convoys send some air support nearby. We need a rescue evacuation point immediately, the Ambassador is safely with us, we are currently inside the canyon 3 kilometres away from the area 51 facility."** Ranger Sergeant apologized, and contacted their headquarters.

**"Everybody stack up! Bring those MG's and those launchers with you! Vasquez you lead the way!" **The Sergeant ordered one of his men, the rangers and the Ambassador with his bodyguards explored the cave to find an exit.

After 10 minutes they found the cave's exit and the Sergeant order his man to set up a defensive positions for the evacuation point, **"Men this is a good position for evac point, this tall wall of stones will protect us from the enemy fire." **

**"I can see that big ugly flying booger in here men."** Ranger 1 M2 gunner said, **"The same here! Sarge! Would that UFO spotted us if we use our red smoke for evac?" **Ranger 2 TOW operator replied to ranger 1 and asked the Sergeant, the Sergeant replied, **"Hope not, rescue choppers will be here in 10 minutes."**

After 10 minutes of waiting 4 chinook helicopters can be heard in the sky loudly, one of the rangers throws a red smoke, **"Team, this is rescue platoon we clearly seen the smoke landing now. Woah! Is that a UFO what the hell! It's freaking huge!"**

The Chinooks landed in the evac point, rangers came out from the Chinooks to meet up with the Sergeant,**"Sarge, were here ready for orders sir."** Rescue ranger 1 said, the Sergeant gives them orders, **"Rangers! I want you to cover us from that UFO when we evac, Im gonna go with the Ambassador and report this incident to HQ, this is priority 1 we are being invaded now, move!"**

15 Rangers from the convoy evacuate with the Ambassador, 2 chinooks starts flying away from the evac zone, suddenly radio contact from the ground units calls the ranger Sergeant, **"SARGE! Were in heavy fire! The UFO is moving and is after the Ambassador! We are currently fighting their ground units, DAMN IT! Sarge we can't penetrate their armor! We just lose 5 men! Send an air support, RIGHT NOW!"**, the Sergeant calls a nearby combat ready F-16's that he request earlier, then F-16's engage in a dog fight.

**"This is Eagle 5 fox 2 fox 2!" **

**"Eagle 4 this is Eagle 2, I need support somebody is on my tail!" **

**"This is Eagle 1, Eagle 3 has just been shot down! Ah! I've been hit! Ejecting!" **

**"This is Eagle 5 calling all fighters to fall back! I repeat FALL BACK!"**

The remaining F-16's falls back, suddenly the alien scout ship shot the 2 chinooks with an explosive projectile, the Chinooks crashed in the ground, rangers came out uninjured with the Ambassador.

**"Rangers! Defend the crash site, the 7 of you escort the Ambassador in a safe area! MOVE! We will be the decoy!"** The Sergeant ordered his men, 7 rangers lead the way in a near construction site, there was unexpected reunion with the Ambassador.

**"Hey! What are you soldiers doing here? This is a restricted government property, if you have a permit to be in here at least show some!... Brother!?" **

The Ambassador turn his head to the woman shouting and said,**"Katherine?"**

**"Oh, brother! What are you doing here? It's been 2 years we did not see each other, your still fugly and fat. EWWWWW, your just gross! Nothing changes!" **

**"Don't tell me that! Im not gross! Im the most humble, peaceful, non-corrupt, and the cutest ambassador of Britain! By the way we should get out of here, they are going to kill me!"**

The sibling talk with each other, until they saw the UFO heading to them, **"Oh my! God save the queen! I thought it was another military live drill exercise."**

Tony responds to his sister, **"Dumbass! This is why we are running in here, they are after me!"**

One of the rangers saw the scout ship releasing some small vehicles with alien soldiers riding on it and he shouted, **"AIRBORNE TROOPERS! INCOMMMIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG! Everybody hide!"** What will happen to them? Find out in the next chapter.

To be continue...

* * *

Trivia and questions:

1) In military terms like chain of command, there are many types of units like: Fireteam, Squad, Platoon, **Company**, Battalion, Regiment, Division, Corps, Field army, Army group, Army region, Theatre. So how many soldiers in each units? Fireteam 4, Squad 8-13, Platoon 26-64, **Company 80-225**, Battalion 300-1,300, Regiment 3,000-5,000, Division 10,000-15,000, Corps 20,000-45,000, Field army 80,000-200,000, Army group 400,000-1,000,000, Army region 1,000,000-3,000,000,000, Theatre 3,000,000,000-10,000,000.

2) The 10 convoys are total of 100 soldiers, 5 each in Humvees, and 15 each in M54 so it is a company unit, the commander in this novel should be **Captain or Major**. Why I chosen the Sergeant? Because Sergeant are badass!

3) It seems the aliens are using some kind of armor that even 50 calibre bullets will not pass through, that's what you gonna find out in next chapters.

4) The question is, since the alien's target is really the Ambassador. Why they are after the Ambassador? Feel free to answer the question in review box or message me. Come on men, don't be shy, every one of us are perverts, and want the anime girls to become real. Ah, forgot it. They are just figment of our imagination, it's really true that drugs are cheaper than anime.


	4. Chapter 3: Massacre

Chapter 3: Massacre

January 1, 1993 - Area 51 – Inside the government property new constructed building

Everyone in the building panics, the rangers tells all the construction workers and contractors to leave and run for their lives, while the other rangers shut off the generators to conceal their selves in the darkness, they also put some C4 and claymore traps in the building, and the female architect that in-charge for the building construction panickly says to the rangers, **"Wh-wha-what are you doing!? Y-yo-your going to destroy the building if you do that! The owner will scold me to death, what should I do!?"**

Tony says to his sister, **"Shut up Catherine! You choose, this building or our lives? The important thing is I should not die in here, and not to be eaten by those vultures! I rather be cremated than be eaten by those birds!"**

Then suddenly, they heard an explosion outside the building. They heard the screamings of the people they tell to leave earlier, one of the rangers near the building's entrance radio contacted his fellow rangers, **"Oh God no…. Guys they killed the people we evacuated earlier, their all dead, I repeat their all dead."**

The ranger Sergeant makes his last call to all of his men, **"This is US army ranger Sergeant Juan Rico Marquez of the 1st ****company 75th ****ranger regiment. I just lost 5 men, and the 3 of us are the only left in this crash site. Ok rangers listen up, this motherfuckers are vulnerable to explosives, also they don't have a face armor thus making them prone to headshots, and we just killed 30 of them. Again, this is Sergeant Juan Rico Marquez, this might be my last call. Ok son-of the bitches! Is that all you can do!? RANGERS LEAD THE WAY, HOOOAAAAHHHHH!(**Explosion sound heard in the radio, Sergeant's radio was cut off after the explosion and no sign of contact of him**)"**

The alien's vehicle landed near the construction site's entrance where the construction workers and contractors flee, the area was filled with mutilated bodies and blood from the explosion. The alien ground troops rushes inside the building, one of the rangers detonated the C4 in the hallway and he said in the radio, **"Hostiles down, 5 KIA more troops are coming inside the building, engaging targets!"**

The ranger in the hallway kills 3 more alien troops with his M203 and 2 more aliens with headshots, then he was shot dead with a plasma rifle in his heart with a hole radius of 10 centimetres.

The ranger in the stairway throw his C4 to the rushing aliens and detonates it, he got a 2 kills. As he see more aliens rushing inside, he replace his 2 Claymores in the stair ends in the 2nd floor facing 30 degrees above and detonates the 1st one to the 1st alien, and detonates the 2nd one to the 2nd alien, then he got into a fire fight, he then radio his squad, **"I got 4 kills! More troops are heading in the stairs! Oh shit!(**Gunfire sound**) Protect the 3rd ****and 4th ****floor!(**More gunfire sound and grenade explosion**)"**

2 rangers in the 3rd floor takes their own position, 1st ranger was over watching the stairs holding his C4 detonator waiting for the aliens to come up to the stairs, 2nd ranger is in the wall corner. 3 aliens rush to the stairs, 1st ranger detonates the C4 in the middle wall, 3 aliens was killed and the wall has a hole, 1st ranger switch to his M203 and wait for the incoming enemy backup, 2 more aliens rush to the stairs then he shoots his M203 and kills the 2 aliens. He then switch to his M16 and set to burst mode, more aliens has arrived with their small flying vehicles, more aliens rush to the stairs. 1st ranger ordered the 2nd ranger to call the rangers in the 4th floor, **"Allen! Radio the rangers in the 4th ****floor, tell them to deploy the escape rope now!" **

**"Roger that sir! This is private Allen, calling private John, Corporal Jackson ordered to deploy the escape ropes now! Then get the hell out of this building! And proceed to the abandoned houses, we will catch up later if possible, we will hold them up for now, now go! Move! Private Allen out!(**Gun fire sound**)"**

Without knowing, Corporal Jackson is expose in the window, perfect shot for the alien scout ship. The alien scout ship shots an explosive projectile to the Corporal, he exploded into pieces, Private Allen panics and shouted, **"NOOO! Corporal Jackson! Shit! Shit! Shit! Im going to be killed! I won't let you kill me! FUCK YOU ALL!"**

Private Allen ready his AT-4 at the destroyed stairs, 1 alien jump like a frog in the open, Private Allen fire his AT-4 and the alien exploded from the raw power of AT-4. Private Allen runs to the 4th floor and throws a C4 in the stairs, 3 aliens running in the stairs exploded from the C4. He ready his M203 and fires to the other 2 incoming aliens in the stairs, he switch to his M4A1 rifle and kills 1 alien with 3 shots in the head then he commented, **"What the fuck! They keep coming and coming! It's like in the video games!"**

More aliens rush to the 4th floor, he kills 2 more aliens, suddenly his M4A1 was jammed then he commented, **"Fuck! Not this this time now men! Every 10 seconds this freaks just pops up in the stairs! This is bullshit! Im out of here!"**

Private Allen throws his M4A1 and switch to his M9 berretta pistol. He use the rope to escape and runs out to the building, later he catches up with his remaining squad Private John questions Private Allen, **"Where is Corporal Jackson? Don't tell me…."** Private Allen responded, **"He is dead, he exploded from that projectile."**

The Ambassador questions Private John, **"How far more we need to go there? Are we near already? Im gonna have a heart attack with this running!"** Private John responded, **"400 meters, we are nearly there Mr Ambassador!"**

Catherine says to her brother, **"Bloody hell! This is arse! This is the worst day of my life! Thanks to you brother, Im gonna die without a husband!"**

Suddenly private John's head exploded from the plasma, everyone of them did not stop running Private Allen shouted, **"Run! Run! GO! GO! GO! GO!"** Private Allen stops running and said, **"Damn it! Run all of you! I'll stay here and cover you!(**Gun fire sound**) BASTARDS! Go and burn in hell!"**

Then he was hitted with a plasma in his nuts and to his head. 2 remaining rangers and 4 Ambassador's MI6 bodyguards stayed and fires back at the small flying vehicles shooting at them, unfortunately the same fate they get just like what happened to Private Allen and Private John.

The Ambassador halted, his sister halted also and worriedly scolded his brother, **"BROTHER! What are you doing! Let's go, your going to die in here if you stay!"** Tony replied, **"No! You run! I'll stay here! Many people already die because of me! Im such a coward! DAMN IT! GO NOW! All this aliens want is actually me Catherine!"** Catherine responded, **"Then I'll stay here with you brother! Let's die together! I love you!"** Tony replied, **"I love you too Catherine, I wish we were not siblings, so you can be my wife and have sex with me."** Catherine replied, **"Your such a joke brother, me too! I wish your are my future husband."**

Then the 2 hug each other and kiss, 5 alien flying vehicles landed, one of them comes out in their vehicle and said, **"Galactic federation force Earth Ambassador Tony Dick Atkinson! You are coming with us along with your wife!"** What will be the fate of this 2 siblings? Find out in the next chapter.

To be continue...

* * *

Trivia and questions:

1) We know now what was the alien's intention all along, but why are they going to kidnap the Ambassador? That's what you gonna find out in the next chapter.

2) The alien armor is a bullet proof kind of alien steel, but it will not protect the soldiers inside the armor from the **shockwaves** of the explosives. Yes they wear a helmet, but they don't have a face protection against projectiles thus making them prone to **headshots**, just like what the Sergeant says.

3) The jamming of M4A1 is a common in the battlefield in our reality now a days, especially in non-stop fast firing of the rifle or to the feeding problems. It is also hinted that they are in the **desert of Area 51**, it might be that there are **sands** that entered in Private Allen's** M4A1 interiors** during the Chinook crash near the constructed building.

4) The projectiles the alien scout ship is firing is similar to M203 rounds but has the power of the Javelin missile launcher. It uses **rail gun system** to fire their 40mm alien explosive projectiles.

5) Many of you might be asking what happen to the Chinook pilots and to the rangers in the canyon, and to the pilots of the crashed Chinooks near the building construction site. Ok I will answer that, the pilots and the rangers in the canyon was fucked up by the alien ground troops and by the scout ship, we don't know what happened to them maybe some hided in the cave since the cave is nearby to them or they surrendered, the same fate maybe happened to the pilots in the crash site.

6) The alien ground troops can jump high when the stair way was destroyed by the alien scout ship, they might be have a strong legs or a **device** that can jump high, although the alien appearance is still unknown and not yet revealed.

7) Army rangers is an elite shock troopers of the US army, they are special operations capable units, they are also expert in close quarters combat. Their most successful history is during world war 2, during Bataan raid, yes the one who planned the rescue raid to the camp was the American general, but the Filipino army scout(Early scout rangers, or 1st Philippine special forces) guerilla commander was the one who give the details, the suppoert, the help, the distraction(It was his idea to use the American fighter plane for distracting the Japanese soldiers, and the bridge demolition so the Japanese soldiers cannot pass the bridge with their tanks), and the rescue team using water buffalos to transport the POWS. Without the Filipino scouts, the US army rangers will be massacred along with the POWS.

8) My question to all of you, why did the alien kidnap the Ambassador? What's the purpose, and what did he do wrong to them?


	5. Chapter 4: Kidnap and Ransom

Chapter 4: Kidnap and Ransom

January 1, 1993 - Area 51 desert

The alien scout ship landed in the rocky desert of Area 51, the main scout ship's door opens and more alien soldiers came out and search the desert for threats. The more they spread out and search, the more they are getting further from the scout ship.

**"All clear! They are far now from the ship's door."** One man said hiding in the tall rock, another man said, **"Men, are you sure about this? Do we really need to video this freaks?"**

The man hiding in the tall rock respond, **"This is one is to one million chance that we can proof that aliens are real, now follow me! We need to get inside that UFO and video everything inside."**

**"Big brother I wanna go home! If the aliens found us, they gonna anal probe us! Worst is they will eat our brains!"** The child said to his big brother hiding in the tall rock, his big brother replied, **"Don't be such a coward Kyle! You said to me one day that you want to see some real aliens, this was your chance! What are you afraid for?"**

**"Your brother's right Kyle, Im an alien fan too."** Another man said to Kyle holding the camera.

**"Ryo, make sure to capture the background and good scenery on this one with the video cam."** Kyle's big brother said to Ryo, the man who is holding the camera.

Another man suggested to Kyle's big brother, **"Paul it is better that I'll be the one to take the lead. This was the kind of job I had before."** Paul agrees and replied,** "Okay Buboy, lead the way!"**

Buboy runs and leaded the way undetected into the scout ship's entrance, then he makes an okay sign language with his friends, the rest of them followed him, then Paul says to his little brother Kyle, **"See, what did I told ya Kyle? No one outsmarts a marine."**

**"Oh shit! Paul they are getting back! What should we do!?" **Ryo said to Paul panicly while videocaming the aliens returning back to the ship, Paul responded, **"What!? Damn! Everybody inside the UFO and follow me!"**

The 4 of them got inside the ship, Paul leads the way until they got to the rear of the ship. Then he stops and notice the area and he said, **"Wait! This is an alien prison room, then we are not** **yet in the safe room. Look, over there there is an alien door, that must be leading to the safe room."**

They open the door and climb down the ladder and ends in one dark room with only 2 windows.

**"Guys looks like we are in the rear end of the ship, this is the safe room that what Im saying. Actually this is the alien's garbage room, but don't worry guys because I heard some stories from the alien abductees they said, aliens just throws their trash in their garbage room and they never goes down to their garbage room, ones it is disposed it is already a trash to them. So we are really in a safe area."** Paul said, suddenly the scout ship's pilot announces in their stereo in their native language, **"Attention! All personnels get back to the ship, we got the Earth Ambassador and some of his surviving minions, don't forget to dispose our dead comrades in the disposing room."** The 4 immediately hided in the back of the steel box, they thought they have been spotted, because they can't understand the alien's language.

5 Minutes later, the door in the garbage room opens and the aliens start disposing their dead comrades, there was a woman that can be heard screaming, **"Let us go you ugly freaking bastards! (**Slap sound can be hearded)**HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME!" **Then the tall alien scolder her, **"Shut up bitch! Go inside the prison cell or be rape and die!"**

After they disposed their dead comrades and leave the prison room, Paul open the garbage room door and gets inside the prison room leaving his brother and friends behind for safety. One of the prisoner calls his attention and says, **"Hey you, your a human right? How did you escape from this cell?"** Paul replied, **"Im not a prisoner, we just got inside in here when the UFO landed. Your an army ranger right?"**

**"How did you know!? Where are your other companions?"** The surprised ranger asked Paul, Paul replied, **"I was in the force recon marines before and I served in the gulf war, now Im retired and just work as an employee in a gunshop."**

**"Ah the special operations capable of the marines and the successor of the marine raiders of world war 2, how the hell did you get inside? It's dangerous in here!"  
**The prisoned ranger asked Paul, Paul answer, **"We heard loud explosions when we waited in the bus stop, then we saw a giant UFO chased and shot down those 2 chinooks. We hided in the cactuses, we though we are being invaded now by the aliens, do we? The UFO landed near the new constructed building, we started filming until we got in the door entrance of the UFO, then we saw the aliens returning back to the UFO, we runned inside until we got into the garbage room of the UFO. Until 5 minutes later, we heard a woman screaming and been slap by someone."**

One of the prisoners calls the attention of the prisoned ranger who is talking with Paul, **"Richard! Who are you talking with? Are you becoming insane!?"** The prisoned ranger respond, **"Im talking with a civilian Sarge!"** The Sergeant respond, **"Then let me talked with him!"**

**"Go talk with the Sergeant. Damn! This door does not even have a key hole. We are so fucked Sergeant!"** The prisoned ranger tells Paul to go and talk with the prisoned Sergeant.

**"Holy shit! Rico!?"** The Sergeant was suprised and responded,** "Paul!? What the fuck! What are you doing here!?"** Paul answer, **"We heard explosions and followed the UFO until we got inside, it's a long story. Rico, what the fuck is happening!? Are we being invaded by the aliens!?"** The Sergeant replied,** "I don't know! But before this pile of shit happened! We are task to escort the British Ambassador to the area 51 facility, because they have a secret meeting. Then we were under attacked by this freaks! Many of my men died, God damn it men! God damn it!"**

**"Looks like you really joined the army chair borne rangers, ha. ARMY stance for - Aliens rapes many of you."** Paul friendly joking the Sergeant, the Sergeant was frustrated and replied back,** "FUCK YOU MEN! I hearded you joined the marines, MARINES stance for - My ass rides in navy equipment! The navy's bitch!"** Paul respond, **"Hey, that's just a joke, don't take it seriously."** The Sergeant replied, **"I know, same old joke about the army vs marines debate, it never gets old, by the way the Ambassador is in the prison too. I can't open this door, there is no key hole in here, I bet this is an electronical lock system and only the pilot can opens it, I think."** Paul replied,** "I don't care about that rich, ugly, fat, corrupted, son of the bitch bastard! Im going to get you all out in here!"**

Another angry prisoner reacted and shouted to what Paul said,** "I CAN HEAR YOU HERE! YOU BLOODY REDNECK YANKS!"**

Suddenly the prison door opens, Paul hided immediately in a dark discreet area, an alien soldier scolded the prisoners,** "WHY ARE YOU NOISY! Be quiet you lowly beings!"**

After the alien leaves the prison room, Paul goes back to the garbage room and hided again with his companions.

* * *

The Pentagon - 9:00 PM

The secretary walks inside the Chief Director's office and gives the printed note to the Chief Director that came from the intelligence,** "Mr Director, the CIA has a message for you. Any other task you want to give me sir."** The Chief Director replied, **"Thanks to the note, you may leave now."**

The secretary leaves the room and the Chief Director reads the note - **"Chief Director this is the CIA, we receive a contact from the army base in Area 51. The rangers that have been sent to escort the Ambassador have been massacred along with the rescue units we send. The aliens in the scout have contacted us, it's now confirmed they got the Ambassador along with 1 civilian, 7 injured rangers, and 3 pilots in the ship. They demanded us to open a portal gate leading to Universe 69, we don't know what universe is this but they said, Queens blade universe, a female alien dominated universe. It is also confirmed that the alien force who attacked us are the Pleiadian hybrid rebel army, a seperatist of the Galactic federation force. Not only that, Earth Elite Force captured some Black knight commanders, it looks like the black nights are involve again in this incident, we don't know what did they want this time and why did they kidnapped the Ambassador. By the way we already contacted all the secret bases in our planet, and outside our planet to stand down and hold their fire. The President along with the UN officials and Elites also agreed to their demand. Thank you for reading the letter Mr Director."** After reading the letter note, the Chief Director double face palm his self.

* * *

Outside the Earth - 9:15 PM

**"This is moon headquarters, here comes the scout ship! All units stand down! We don't want the Ambassador to be fried inside."** All the earth defenses standed down and hold their fire, until the scout ship pass them and entered the portal gate leading to universe 69 or queens blade universe. What will happen to them? Will they ever be saved? Find out in the next chapters.

To be continue...

* * *

Trivia and question:

1) Paul and Sergeant Rico are old best friends during their high school days, they always like to debate about the army vs marines thing. In the end nobody wins in their debate.

2) It is miraculously Sergeant Rico survive the alien attack, the question is what happened to him during the attack?

3) The Pleiadian hybrid aliens are military force of the galactic federation force, they serve in the army while the Earth Elite Force serve in the marines. They are been secretly discriminated by the original Pleiadians because they are not pure. They became a rebel army because of this kind of discrimination, 80% of them joined the rebel force and the Black Knights.

4) The 4 characters that have been introduced today are big fan of aliens.

5) Universe 69 is parody of the perverted number 69, especially the 69 sex position.

6) The question is, why did the Area 51 secret forces did not attack the alien scout ship? And why send the ordinary army, and airforce?

7) The multi-universe theory is still popular today, especially the stargate portal thing.


	6. Chapter 5: Another World

Chapter 5: Another World

January 2, 1993 - Inside the alien scout ship - 5:00 AM

Inside the scout ship, Paul and his companions sleep in the back of the large box ignoring the smell of the dead alien corpse and it's cold temperature inside the disposing room, each of them has their own survival bag, they used it as their pillows in their head. 15 Minutes later, Paul wakes up and he wakes up his companions, each of them do their own exercise routine they also practice their hand to hand combat and spar each other in-case the aliens found them. Their exercise lasted long in 30 minutes, that includes sparring. After their body becomes warm in the exercise, they talk with each other.

**"Paul we just fucking enter in a freaking black hole yesterday, I believe were still inside the black hole. Any ideas where it leads?"** Ryo said to Paul, Paul replied, **"I don't know, you just saw in the window how we entered the black hole."**

**"Big brother, Im so dead to my homeroom teacher! I have a class in Monday! I want to go home!"** Kyle said to Paul, Paul replied, **"Don't worry Kyle, I'll find a way to return in our world. Buboy, please take care of my little brother first, Im just going to ask the prisoners inside the prison room, to where this UFO is heading."** Buboy respond, **"Oki doki! Your the boss."**

Paul opens the door to prison room and checks if there and alien soldier guarding the prison room, he saw it was clear he then proceeds to the Ranger Sergeant to ask some questions.

**"Rico wake up, wake up Rico!"**

The Sergeant wakes up and said to Paul, **"Paul! Why are you here again? It's dangerous in here! The guard might be back in any minute!"** Paul replied, **"There is no time for talking Rico, I gonna ask you a question. Do you know where this UFO is heading? Any ideas?"**

The Sergeant answer Paul's question, **"I don't know, wait! I heard the Ambassador last night when he was being interrogated with electricity, he said something about the secret military force of our world. They called it Earth Elite Force or Tier-0, not only that I heard the aliens said that we are now in universe 69 or in queens blade universe, that alien also said that they already have control to this universe, but the natives of that world what they called it again? Yes they called it the Continent, but the capital city it was called Gay? City of Gaynos? Yes it's the city of Gainos. The natives of the continent does not know they are already controlled by this freaks, but they are also friends with the angels. They also said, they will not interfere with the natives in that world, they will be completely invisible to them in exchange of the underground base in Amara, yes! Amara desert they said! It's like in our world the aliens were there thousand years ago, but we don't know they really exist. I also heard that this universe is female dominated universe, sounds like female alien chicks are pampering the men in that world, it looks like the bitches just got out in the kitchen if you tell me."**

**"Rico, thanks for the info, don't worry I'll find a way to unlock this doors and let you all out.(**Door opening sound**)"** Paul replied, but he was interrupted when the prison door opened and he was forced to hide in the darkness again.

5 alien soldiers got inside the prison room, then they open the prison cell doors and make their wake up call to the prisoners by kicking and punching the rangers and pilots, except for the Sergeant, Tony, and Catherine because they are awake. Paul hiding in the darkness witness the morning torture drill by the aliens, he silently murmured, **"Fuck! Don't worry men, I'll find a way for all of us to escape in here."**

One alien soldier order his man with his native language, **"Bring those prisoners inside, we are nearly near in that world."**

The aliens brings the 12 prisoners with them inside the other room, Paul gets back inside the disposing room, he said to his companions, **"Damn! The prisoners are being morning breakfast tortured in there men! We need to help them!"**

**"But how we gonna help them to escape? If this UFO is infested with tall anal probing aliens?"** Buboy said to Paul, Ryo interrupted the two, **"Paul, Buboy is right, we only know few areas of this UFO since we entered last night. Not only that, your little brother Kyle will be in danger if we bring him with us in this plan of yours. It is better for us to stay here first and think before we do the action. (**Disposal room door electronic locking sound**)"**

**"Huh? What is that sound?"** Kyle said, Paul respond, **"Looks like they lock us up, and looks like your right Ryo we need a good plan first."**

The disposal room was locked up by the alien pilots, and they calls everyones attention inside the scout ship, **"Attention! We are now entering the Thermosphere of the Continent, reducing scout ship's gravity to 0, all personnel are requested to secure your important belongings."**

After 5 minutes entering the Thermosphere to Troposphere, the gravity inside the scout ship return to normal, the pilots calls everyones attention again inside the scout ship, **"Attention all personnel, we reach now our primary destination, the heaven. Calling the attention of the soldiers who are in-charge of the prisoners, please bring the prisoners in head angel's throne."**

The alien soldiers who is in-charge of the prisoners escorts the prisoners to the head angel's throne, the prisoners were handcuffed with electronic steel chains, that thus not making it to be unlock with ordinary pick locks. One of the angels calls the attention of the alien soldiers who is in-charge of the handcuffed ranger Sergeant, **"Hey there big guy! Who are those guys bringing with you today?"** The alien soldier answered, **"Ah! This? This are barbaric human soldiers from our world, they are evil, they rape and kill women! Most of all, they treat women unequal to them! They need some real serious punishment from the head angel!"**

The angels look and points their fingers at the ranger Sergeant and murmured, another angel said, **"What a barbaric humans! Sure they look different from us, they don't even have long and colored stylish hair and they don't also have beautiful eyes, they look scary to me."**

The alien soldier and the angels keeps talking with each other, the Sergeant uses his chance to escape. He kick the alien soldier in the face, the alien soldier was knock out and falls in the ground, the angels screams and panics to what just happen to the alien soldier who is talking with them,** "AHHHHHH! A barbaric mortal human just escapes the holy warrior! HIIIYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

This caughts the attention of other alien solders escorting the prisoners, one of the captive rangers says, **"SERGEEEAAANNTTT! It's your chance! Leave us and run now!"** The alien soldier knocks out the shouting ranger with a punch in the face, then he contacts his other comrades inside the scout ship, **"Emergency! This is Escort no. 11, a prisoners has just escape from Escort no. 12! We need some soldiers to capture Prisoner no. 12 now! Please use non-lethal force, we need the prisoner alive!"**

8 alien soldiers came out in the side doors of the alien scout ship and starts their capture operation to the Sergeant. The Sergeant runs in the heaven's lobby, many angels saw him including Nanael, and Hachiel, Nanael said to her friend Hachiel, **"Hachi, who is that weird looking guy?"** Hachiel respond, **"I don't know, but I heard from the other angels last minutes ago, the holy warriors captured this humans in the other world, they said they are evil and treats women lower than them."**

The Sergeant stops from running, all he sees are clouds with some grasses, greek columns, fountain, and some weird water falls. For him, he has no chance of escaping, plus the area where he is now has many angels watching him. 8 alien soldiers with electric steel rods each arrives in the scene, they warns the Sergeant, **"You, stop there! There is no escaping in here human! Surrender now and put your hands in the air! If you don't surrender we will be force to beat you up, just like your comrades in this morning!"**

* * *

**A10TION_PLEASE_READ_THIS_FIRST_BEFORE_READING_BELOW: (INSERT_MUSIC_METAL_GEAR_SOLID_1_BOSS_BATTLE_THEME)**

* * *

The Sergeant follows the alien's order, he then raise his both hands as a sign of surrender, one alien soldier approaches in front of him. Nanael said, **"Humans should just bow to us angels and to the other higher beings, no need for resistance.****"** Hachiel also says, **"Yeah, cocky humans from another world, I bet he is a weakling and a cast off from his society."**

As the alien soldier approaches the Sergeant, the Sergeant squints his eyes when the alien soldier was really near to him, the Sergeant use his both hands and grabs the alien soldier's head and knee him up in the face, the alien soldier was knock out cold. Then the Sergeant picks up the electric steel rod with his both hands and use it to protects his self, Nanael said, **"What the!?"**

One of the alien soldiers said, **"Looks like you really wants some real pain human, MEN BEAT HIM UP!"**

The alien soldiers starts attacking him, in the end the all so called holy warriors was the one who got beaten up, the Sergeant says, **"HOLY WARRIORS MY ASS!"**

Nanael said to Hachiel, **"Hachi! The holy warriors just got beaten up by this monkey! EEEEEKKK!"**

Hachiel said to the all angels in the lobby, **"Everyone, take this mortal human down!"**

The Sergeant comment, **"Oh, son of the bitch."**

All angels attack him, the angels starts grabbing him in his hands one of the anhgels bitten his hands thus letting go of the electric steel rod, he said to the angels, **"Damn! I don't fight women! Shit! Let go! Let go of me you winged alien freak bastards! Guess I don't have a choice."**

The Sergeant starts to defend himself, he elbow an angel in the nose 2 times thus making the angel bleed in the nose and passes out. An angel with long green hair with eye glasses tries to wrestle him in the front while standing, the Sergeant pushes her and kicks her in the nuts thus making the green hair angel kneels in pain, the Sergeant immediately kicks her in the face. An angel with pink hair grabs his right arm and starts pulling him, the Sergeant grabs her right arm and uses his helmet to head butt her nose, the pink hair angel bleeds in the nose and got knock out cold from another head butt. More angels swarms to him, other angels use their heavenly staffs, while the others use their queens blade tournament list books as a weapon, in the end 40 female angels got knocked out, except for Nanael and Hachiel who is flying above.

Hachiel said, **"What the!... That mortal just taken out 40 angels with no sweat! Guess I don't have choice, i have to use my powers to kill him!"** Hachi uses her angelic wave of light, but it seems that the Sergeant is not being affected by her angelic powers, more like it's blinding him, Hachiel said,** "His not dying with that!? Then take this!"** Hachiel fly's above and charge him using her body to bombards him from above, the Sergeant runs and climbs in the table and counter's it with taekwondo tornado kick from the back of her skull. He then realized that the gravity in this world was 4 times lower than his world, he landed his feet in the ground for 3 seconds, he was shock about that and commented, **"Holy shit! What the hell was that just now!?"**

Nanael says in panic, **"HACHHIIIII! You ape! How dare you hurt us angels! This is impossible there's no way you monkey can beat an angel like us! If that's how it is, then prepare to die you inferior monkey!"**

Nanael summons her celestial saber but was interrupted with an electric weapon that had been shot to the Sergeant, the Sergeant was electrified and falls in the ground, then the alien soldiers grabs and drags him out to the heaven's lobby. One of the alien soldiers said to Nanael, **"Thanks for holding this human you gave us time to respond, we'll take it from here."**

**"You idiots! You ruined my fight to that monkey!" **Nanael shouted, the alien soldier immediately respond, **"What did you say!?"** Nanael got scared and trembles and replied to the alien soldiers with fake smile while trembling, **"Ah! Nothing, an angel joke!"**

The alien soldiers along with the Sergeant leaves out the heaven's lobby, Nanael said to her mind while looking at the knocked out Sergeant while being dragged by the alien soldiers, **"What the fuck is with that mortal human!? I never seen a human who can take out 40 angels with just his bare hands with no sweat, he even takes down the holy warriors who secretly occupied our world. Not only that, his a human male! He should be a wimp and weakling like the rest of the human male in this world. This is just impossible! There is no way a human male who would beat an elite angel like me! It will never happen, and i promise it to myself!"**

* * *

Inside the Head Angel's throne - 6:30 AM

The alien soldiers along with the prisoners got inside the head angel's throne, inside there are 20 angels guarding the head angel for the meeting. One mysterious 6 and half feet tall alien with full body armor up to his head that resembles like a knight painted in black greets the prisoners,** "Greetings and good morning human from planet Earth, welcome to heaven, I will honorarily introduce you first to my giant friend in here, her name is the Head angel, the organizer of the heaven and queens blade, and Im (**Interrupted by the Ambassador**)"**

**"SHUT UP! Shut the fuck up and let us all go already back to our own world! I don't fucking care about that giant head angel of yours! She looks like an alien grey and human hybrid to me, with big eyes and big titties!(**The head angel squints her eyes, and tightly hold here heavenly staff while looking at the Ambassador**)** **And I don't also fucking care who you are! Come on! Show me your face so I can spit you up with my saliva!"** The Ambassador angrily shouted and said, the alien in the full body armor apporaches the Ambassador in the front, he then removed his helmet and replied, **"As you wish, Earth Ambassador Tony Dick Atkinson, remember me?"**

Tony was shock and has his eyes widen and said to the alien with full body armor while trembling, **"I-I-Impo-Impossible! Y-Yo-Your dead already! Hayme already killed you according to his report!"** The alien in full body armor respond to the Ambassador,** "Yes, it's me, Colonel Black! You are the one who give us this kind of code names, along with General Washington so the Earth Elite Force can identify and kills me! It was a long story short how I survived that death, are you ready for my miraculous story? The angels and the head angels are listening now, then let us begin the story of how I survived!"**

To be continue...

* * *

Trivia and questions:

1) It is already known that the gravity in queens blade universe is 4 times lower than the ranger Sergeant's world, it was not even surprising that the Sergeant manage to beat up 41 angels and 8 alien soldiers with his bare hands instincts. If you watch the movie **John Carter**, it's just like that the Sergeant was a super human in queens blade world.

2) It looks like the angels are calling the alien soldiers **holy warriors**, the question is why they are called holy warriors? Any ideas?

3) The weapon that has been shot to the Sergeant is some kind of electric weapon similar to the Tesla coil weapon, unlike the Tesla coil, the shot was not scattered but only a fast ball of high electricity current.

4) The reason why the pilot lowers the gravity inside the scout ship to 0, is because if the alien scout ship enters the Thermosphere they will not feel any high pressure inside the ship entering the continent's atmosphere, but they will just float inside. It's like a meteorite entering the earth atmosphere.

5) The capital city is actually called **Gainos**, but I just parody it with Gaynos.

6) The natives of the continent have no any ideas this kind of aliens have already controlled their world secretly, even the swamp witch does not even know they exist, except for the heaven residents.

7) If you watch the queens blade anime, you will know the Hachiel or Hachi was a real back stabber friend of Nanael, and she is just like Pontius pilate who washes her hands and blames it always to Nanael, even the Head angel hates Nanael, and it looks like the whole heavens residence gang her up so she can be drop in the underworld immediately.

8) If you observe carefully, Nanael is kinda base off from Dokura chan. Nanael is also my favorite character in queens blade along with Tomoe, alleyne, Elina, Irma, Menace, Aldra(Woman with a deadly weapon in her crotch) and Rana.

9) The reason why the Ambassador calls the head angel a freak and a human alien hybrid is because... Just search this in google images: Realistic anime art, and realistic anime wallpaper, see it for yourself. No real natural human will look like that, only through plastic surgery. Also search this in google: Anastasiya Shpagina(Not for the weak hearts).

10) What do you think will happen next?

* * *

**A10TION FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT:**

Next chapters might be release in next 3 to 5 days please be patient, if your patient, maybe in this week I might release **2 chapters** in one day of this fan fiction novel.


	7. Chapter 5 and one half

Chapter 5.5: Message from Tier 0

March 23, 2014 - Somewhere in the boundary line of fanfiction universe and real universe - 8:30 PM

**"Is the multi-universal internet connected? GOD DAMN IT MARINE! RESPOND!"** General Washinton says, **"Ah! Yes sir! It's all connected, you can now talk to everyone in any universe you want sir."** Earth Elite Force Engineer responded.

**"No! You damn slow worm faggot, you do the speeching, my blood pressure has just increased! I need to go and have a check in the clinic."** General Washington said.

**"Connecting internet connection in to the real universe for 5 seconds."** Earth Elite Force Engineer said.

Earth Elite Force Engineer speeches:

**"Greetings to the people of the real universe, we thank you for helping us to fight against those SOPA aliens, and we thank you for saving our smelly asses. General Washington has just a message in this piece of paper that he given to me. Sorry he can not do a speech today due to his blood pressure that increased, currently he might be now in the clinic for check up. Well, in this note he says that: "To all brave humans like me in the real or original universe, we thank you for helping us and supporting us against this SOPA aliens, we cannot end this war without you. I know Im such a failure for being a General of this military force, and I need the help of people from another universe because I was to arrogant and over confident that I can finish this alone. I was wrong and I just realized that I cannot end this war alone. I need friends like you to support each other, like a family dancing and holding hands in a circle. Yeah call me an old timer with anger management problem, I'll take that and just let that pass away, but your support and friendship to us will not pass away. Again thank you my fellow humans from the original universe." And that's all in this note, wait! There is a fade sentences in his note but I can't read it! Sorry folks, the sentences are faded and unreadable. Transmission out, goodbye!"  
**


	8. Chapter 6: Snuff Film

Chapter 6: Snuff Film

New and additional characters introduction:

1) **Sgt. Juan Rico Marquez** - a US army ranger Sergeant and an old friend of **John Paul Berenger**. He is smart and confident to his actions.

Age: **Unknown**, Height: **6' 0"**, Hair color and hair style: **Brown and ****ROTC hair style**, Eye color: **Blue**, Ethnicity: **White Caucasian**

2) **Pvt. Richard** - one of the surviving rangers during the ambush in Area 51. He also spoke to **John Paul** in chapter 4. He is always positive in any situation, but he is a coward and no hope of himself when death is front of him. He wears an eyeglasses with him, because he has a bad vision.

Age: **Unknown**, Height: **5' 11"**, Hair color and hair style: **Black and ROTC hair style**, Eye color: **Brown**, Ethnicity: **White Caucasian**

3) **Colonel Black** - an ex-galactic federation force army member with a Major Rank, currently member of the **Black Knights(**Code name given by the Earth Elite Force**)**. He was being discriminated by the pure Pleiadians because he was a half breed and not a pure breed Pleiadian, due to his mother was a reptilian humanoid. He always gives a creepy smile when he was planning something very bad, he was also a joker but his actually psychotic, and his one of the toughest enemies of **Hayme** who he encountered out of 1000 high ranking alien officers he killed. He was called **Colonel Black** due to his armor was black and he blends in the darkness, not only that he is handsome and can tempt women in thousand ways.

Age: **Unknown(**Believed to be 300 years old according to General Washington and Tony Dick**)**, Height: **6' 6"**, Hair color and hair style: **Blonde and Pleiadian hair style**, Eye color: **Blue**, Ethnicity: **Pleiadian half reptilian**

* * *

January 2, 1993 - Inside the head angel's throne - 6:30 AM

Inside the Head angel's throne there are 20 angels guarding the head angel, in the front of the head angel there are 12 prisoners being guarded by 12 alien soldiers, and in front of the Ambassador stands the 6 and a half feet tall alien with full body armor and his name was called Colonel Black.

The Ambassador was shivering in fear in what is in front of him, Colonel Black says, **"What wrong DICK!? What are you shivering about? Did you see a ghost in front of you? Last minutes ago your acting so tough and feeling so badass, but when I revealed my face in front of you, you just shit in your pants. Your so classic Tony, very classic. You should learn some proper manners. Here, let me teach you in our own way(**Evil smile**)."**

Colonel Black grabs Tony's neck tie and drags him in front of everyone and punches Tony's guts, he pulls up Tony again and punches him in the guts again, Tony throws up with blood.

Catherine shouted, **"YOU BASTARD! Don't hurt my brother!"**

Colonel Black stares at Catherine while smiling and said, **"Hmm... So your Tony's sister, we taught you are his girlfriend, not only that you have the same attitude as him, but that bravery of yours will not last long later, woman."**

**"Fuck you! What you gonna do to my sister!?"** Tony said, **"What Im gonna do to your cute sister? That? That will be a suprise for her later(**Looks at Catherines eyes with evil smile**)**. **You! ready the camera and video this one."** Colonel Black answered Tony and ordered one of his men.

The alien soldier ready his camera, the camera has 3 lenses, 1st lens is for picture taking, 2nd lens is for video taking, 3rd lens has a scope type lens, but it was use more for absorbing light as a source of energy and for night filming. The size of the camera is the same size of old military walky talky, the lenses are revolver cylinder type, it's like a gatling gun the lenses can be rotated either clockwise or counter clockwise. The camera is a touchscreen type and makes a bell sound when clicked. The screen is a 4 way flip.

After the camera was prepared, Colonel Black wear his helmet again and says, **"Ok, ready the camera! In 3, 2, 1, lights camera action!"**

The alien soldier turns on the camera and videos the colonel walking, then the Colonel dance like a balerina near the Ambassador, the Colonel looks at the camera and says, **"Greetings earthlings and galactic federation fools! This video is requested by General Storm to send it to you, my name is... Wait! I won't spoil it yet. By the way you already know whose this fat human right? Yeeeessssss, it's the Earth Ambassador Tony Dick Atkinson, and today Im going to play my favorite game! It's called the art torture! Now Im going to break him in front of you(**Grabs tony's neck tie again and punches him 3 times again**). It's really fun doing this to him! OINK OINK TONYYYYYY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(**Kicks Tony's face**) Now it's time for the main dish!"**

The Colonel wrestles Tony in the ground, and the Colonel rips out his business man attirement only leaving his heart shapes brief, then the Colonel use his electric whip and starts whipping Tony's ass.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like that? You want some more of it? Ahhhh! Yes you said? Okay!"** The Colonel says, Catherine shouts while struggling against the alien soldier, **"BASTARD! Let go of me!(**Struggling**)**** Don't hurt my brother you coward!"** The Colonel respond, **"Shut up human! Maybe your just excited for that surprise that I will give you, don't worry your next."**

The Colonel whip and whip Tony's fat ass, electric sparks in the whip fly's out in each impact, the Colonel says, **"Heres the strongest one. Mister Earth Ambassador!"**

**"Please! NO! NOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!(**Whip impact sound**) REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Tony screamed, and passed out while pissing in the floor, he slept like an unconscious animal while his brief is getting more wet due to his piss.

**"Pfffffttt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Men did you saw it? He screamed like a pig! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The Colonel laughs along with his men, the angels starts laughing too, one angel says, **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was funny! He screamed like a pig! REEEEEEE! OINK OINK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The Head Angel smiled to what just happened to Tony, then the Colonel orders his men, **"The 2 of you bring that woman in here and start raping her in front of everyone, do whatever you want with her and make her pregnant with your child, I'll just follow later at night."**

The 2 alien soldiers brings Catherine near to her brother, the 2 alien soldiers undressed their lower armor and also undresses Catherine, Catherine struggles and screams for help, **"NO! NO! NOOOO! LET GO OF ME! Im a virgin and that's way to big! It won't fit inside me! HELP! Somebody help me! HELP MEEEEEEEE!"** The camera was focus to the woman being defiled by the 2 alien soldiers, Catherine screams and screams and started to cry while being rape. The 20 angels watches while drooling and touching their crotches for lust, the Head Angel licks her lips.

10 minutes later, the 2 soldiers dresses their lower armor again while Catherine passed out and slept on the floor and shivering with tears on her eyes. The Colonel says, **"Your acting so tough last minutes ago, in the end you still cried like a littler girl. The 2 of you back to your positions!"**

The Colonel starts to remove his helmet and says, **"Looks like now is the right time to reveal myself. Focus that camera on me!"**

The camera then was focus to the Colonel, the Colonel remove his helmet, looks at the camera, and says,** "TADAAA! Yes, it's me, Colonel Black, alive and breathing. Everyone said Im already dead, tsk tsk tsk, nope! False alarm!(**Smiling**) By the way, I know your watching this Hayme, do you still remember this?(**Pointing his diagonal scar in his face**) Yes! This s****car you gave me when we were sword fighting in that cliff last 2 years ago, I can still feel the pain in my scar! But it feels good when I touch it, and also I fantasize about you raping me again and sucking my nipples hard like a baby while I hug you very tight just like 2 years ago! Thanks to you they can't fix the scar in my face correctly! Yes, it's a mystery how I survived from that death, when you stab me 4 times with your sword in my guts, liver, heart, and right lungs. Especially when you kicked me in that cliff, I taught it was my end already, but I felled on a deep water in the river and was dragged along by someone, but it was actually my remaining squads that I ordered to hide in that cave. I was injected with adrenaline and operated by my squad medics, I was 50-50 but I survived. We hided in that cave for 2 months eating the animals what we seen just to survive, then we were rescued by our special forces last 3 days when your military forces leaved that planet. Now I will show you the pain I suffered from my wounds by killing those remaining prisoners in there! Bring those 10 prisoners in here!"**

The 10 prisoners were dragged in front of everyone, the camera was focused on them, the Colonel says to the Head Angel, **"My friend, in front of you are the barbaric humans who just killed many of my men, they killed my men without mercy! We believed that this 10 prisoners in front of you must be punish with painful and shameful death, we need the heaven's blessings to finish this unclean and unlawfully humans!"**

The Head Angel replies,** "I agree, this barbaric uncivilized humans must be punish with death for killing the holy warriors. By the name of the Gods, behead them. But before that, call all the angels in here especially Nanael."**

Many minutes pass all angels including Hachiel and Nanael are in the Head Angel's throne, other angels were flying above because it was crowded.

Nanael said to Hachiel, **"Hehehe! This monkeys will be beheaded now! Im so excited to see them scream and die!"** Hachiel replied,** "That man's kick still hurts! Oh, w****hat did you say again Nanael?"** Nanael responds,** "Nevermind."**

Inside the Head Angel's throne, the angels are shouting for joy for the 10 prisoners will be beheaded in front of them. 9 angels that have different swords are in the back of the prisoners, except for the ranger Sergeant. The Head Angel says,** "In the name and guidance of the Gods and Goddesses, let the death punishment begins."**

The first angel rises her sword and cuts the first pilot's head, the first angel grabs the first pilot's head and shows it to everyone, the angels hooray and was happy to see the death of an innocent human being that was framed up by the aliens. The prisoners starts to pray silently, but the killing continues, some have been beheaded like a saw, some scream for help, some called their mother and cried, it continues to prisoner no. 8, prisoner no. 8 says in his prayer silently, **"Alah, if Im going to die in a horrible way today, please make it a painless death! And please guide my family in my world for they call upon your name."**

Angel no. 8 whispers to prisoner no. 8, **"Your God will not save you, it will be a painful death(**Smiling with yandere eyes**)."**

The angel beheads his head like a saw, prisoner no. 8 shouts, **"ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!(**Crying**)"**

The angels laugh and says, **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He cried!" "Whose this Alah?" "I don't know maybe it his wife."**

The Sergeant whisper to prisoner no. 9, **"Richard, don't be afraid! Trust in the name of the lord for he will give us his salvation." **Suddenly, prisoner no. 9 or Richard got beheaded.

**"Richard! Shit! Shit!"** The Sergeant cursed,the Head Angel says to the Sergeant, **"Before for your death punishment barbarian, any last request?" **The Sergeant responds, **"Yes, I want to do a speech in front of everyone before I die, in this primitive world." **The head angel says, **"****Yes, you may."**

Tony and Catherine wakes up and see the all 9 beheaded US military servicemen in front of them, Tony just stares down for what he can't believe what he just saw, Catherine cries silently for the nightmares she saw.

The ranger Sergeant stands and speeches, **"During my childhood days, when I was just 7 years old child, my mother always tell me a story in the holy book of bible(**Angel 1: Holy book bible?, Angel 2: Never heard any of that book, maybe it's a book made of toilet paper.**) about the creation of our world. In the book of Genesis it says. in the beginning God was sad and bored, so he created the heavens and the earth, but the earth was empty. So he said, let there be light, and there was light and he saw it was good he was happy along with the angels. that was the first day...(**15 minutes after reading Genesis 1 to 8**) but before mankind was created there was a war in heaven between good and evil, Lucifer or Satan along with his other angels falls down in earth, they become wingless and cursed to be a serpent that will crawled the ground and kiss the soil of the earth, they tempted us and it leads us to our downfall, they did that because of jealousy when God created us. By the way before I die, I want to say this to all of you. You women are just only second class to us, because men was created first not women. So know your place! Stay in the kitchen bitches and serve the men!"**

Nanael shouted, **"Blasphemy! You men are just lower than us women! You men are just lazy and perverts! We the women shaped up this world! You men are nothing without us! Your just saying this because your scared for your death punishment, you dirty monkey!"** Hachiel covers Nanael's mouth with her hand and stares at the ranger Sergeant with anger in her eyes.

**"If Im a monkey, then what are you? Well it's obviously your a frog. You came from lower class animals than the apes like me. No angels and humans will have that kind of face. So called angel my ass! Your just an abomination with asymmetrical wings, I bet your hair is just a colored wig made from pubic hairs. I don't believe your angels, your more like demons to me, more like Satan's descendants! When the judgement day comes, all of you will go to hell along with your so called Gods and Goddesses! Especially you Head Angel! How dare you give an authority to kill this people in here? They did nothing to you and to your people! They have family in our world, and they are worried about them! The bad guys are them! Not us! This so called holy warriors are evil! You know nothing about this freaks!"** The Sergeant replied to Nanael and mocks the Head Angel.

The angels murmur with each other, **"He mock our chief!" "He is really doom!" "He is so dead and really going to die."**

The Head Angel says to the angels and to the Sergeant, **"Silence, all of you! It looks like you went too far human, prepare for your death, Nanael! Cut his head." **Nanael replies with tremble in her voice for what the Sergeant says about her and them and to the Head Angel's order, **"C-C-Cu-Cu-Cut his head!?"**

The Head Angel says, **"Your really useless, Hachi! Cut his head."**

Hachiel grabs Nanael's sword and approaches the Sergeant and says to him silently, **"Your going to die now you lowly creature, this is a payback for what you did to me!"**

Hachiel cut his head in upward swift, his head was flying above the mid-air then Hachiel catches his head and shows it to everyone and says, **"This barbaric human is now dead!"** She then kicks here head like a football to the other angels, the angels starts to kick his head like a soccer ball until his face is nearly unrecognizable anymore.

The camera was focused on the Sergeant's head being kicked by the angels, Colonel black enters the scene and grabs the Sergeants head then shows it to the camera for 5 seconds, he says to the cameraman, **"Turn off the camera and call the other soldiers in here, tell them to dispose their bodies in the ocean, also don't forget to send this video to the galactic federation fools. I'll take care of this 2 humans in here, and tonight I will have some fun with her in the base. Let's see what will be General Washington's reaction, wait! Focus that camera on** **me!(**Camera focus on the Colonel**)**** Hello there, before I end this video, let me tell you what happened to us between Hayme and I last 2 years ago. I still remember when we captured Hayme 2 years ago, I forced him to rape me, and I blowed his 7 inch meat rod and it was delicious! I can still taste his manly liquid in me until this day. Hayme, if you see this video and if we see each other again, please don't kill me first! I want you to rape me again okay!? I love you!(**He makes beautiful eyes, and licks the camera lense for 5 seconds**)."** The camera then was turned off.

To be continue...

* * *

Trivia and questions:

1) As you read the novel, it reveals that Colonel Black is a **sadist** and has a **fetish** being rape by a man. Question is why is he likes that?

2) It looks like their technology is slightly similar to our world, but more advance than the ordinary ones in our world being publicizes.

3) Question is, why Colonel Black force Hayme to rape him when he was captured 2 years ago? Is he gay or into something?


End file.
